secretsaturdaysfandomcom-20200214-history
Komodo Saturday
Komodo Saturday is the cryptid pet and adopted brother of Zak Saturday, Fiskerton, and Zon, and the adopted son of Doc Saturday and Drew Saturday. He is voiced by Fred Tatasciore. Biography Komodo is a 250-pound, genetically altered Komodo Dragon owned by the Saturday family that has a voracious appetite. Komodo’s few strands of mutated DNA make him unique, giving him the ability to become invisible, something that comes in handy when Zak needs a partner for his stealth explorations. Komodo is very loyal to the Saturdays and takes part in having fun games with his adoptive brothers. However, despite being as loyal as man's best friend, he would change his allegiance for a good meal. Komodo appears to dislike Zon, and attacks her in several episodes though sometimes they get along. Zak seemed to have had found Komodo first, even before Zon and Fiskerton, but it is unknown how long Zak has had him. It is also possible he may be a "Devil Dragon," also known as a Megalania. Komodo's diet is usually whatever he can get his hands on. This consists of a Popobawa egg, flesh-eating blackflies, a king cobra, etc. He also likes to eat Ulraj's kelp necklace, much to Ulraj disliking. As shown in Kur:Part One, Doc has made a treadmill-like machine which Komodo hooks up to and makes the airship invisible. Komodo dislikes this because he struck Doc and Fisk with his tail after they un-hooked him. ]] In The Thousand Eyes of Ahuizotl, it revealed he can talk, because when they put on the mask in the Aztec Temple he touched Doc's leg and he said "Right here". It is unknown if he can speak as well as Komodo Monday, or not. It could be that he can but chooses not to speak so much. Series Season 1= The Kur Stone:Part One The Kur Stone:Part Two The Vengeance of Hibagon The Ice Caverns of Ellef Ringnes Guess Who's Going To Be Dinner The King of Kumari Kandam Van Rook's Apprentice Twelve Hundred Degrees Fahrenheit The Owlman Feeds at Midnight The Swarm At The Edge Of Space Black Monday Eterno Cryptid vs. Cryptid The Underworld Bride Ghost in the Machine Something in the Water Target: Fiskerton Once More the Nightmare Factory Curse of the Stolen Tiger The Kur Guardian Food of the Giants The Atlas Pin Paris is Melting Shadows of Lemuria Kur Rising |-| Season 2= Kur:Part One Kur:Part Two The Thousand Eyes of Ahuizotl Into The Mouth of Darkness The Legion of Garuda The Return of Tsul 'Kalu The Unblinking Eye Life in the Underground And Your Enemies Closer War of the Cryptids |-| Special= T.G.I.S. The Saturdays, Ben Tennyson, and Rook Blonko team up to defeat Argost and Dr. Animo. Relationships Family= *Doc Saturday (father) *Drew Saturday (mother) *Drew and Doyle's parents (maternal grandparents, deceased) *Doyle Blackwell (uncle) *Zak Saturday (adopted brother) *Fiskerton (adopted brother) *Zon (adopted sister) *Doc Saturday's parents (if they're alive, they aren't mentioned in the series) |-| Friends= *Ulraj (best friend after Fiskerton) *Wadi *Francis (ally) *The Secret Scientists *Tsul 'Kalu (ally) *Van Rook (Former enemy, killed by Rani Nagi) *Some friends from around the world * A large amount of cryptids seen in Life in the Underground, War of the Cryptids and Cryptid VS Cryptid |-| Enemies= *V.V. Argost (arch-enemy) *Munya (Argost's minion who has spider DNA so he can become 50% human and 50% spider) *Zak Monday (2nd arch-enemy) *The Monday Family (2nd arch-enemy's family) *Abbey Grey (former babysitter and former crush) *Francis (temporarily) *Shoji Fuzen *Pietro "Piecemeal" Maltese *Naga *Van Rook (temporarily, deceased) *Doyle Blackwell (temporarily) Gallery Komodo-dragon.jpg Argost in Komodos body..jpg Komodo.png Trivia *Komodo is perhaps the most unusual cryptid on show; mainly because he is not a cryptid. Komodo Dragons were once unknown to science, but has since become one of the most studied animals in science. However, since the difference between animals and cryptids are genetic in the show, Zak can still control Komodo like any other cryptid. *Komodo is the only member of the Saturday Family not shown in the Expansion Teaser for FusionFall. *Like normal Komodo Dragons, he mainly uses his tail as a weapon. *Is shown quite smart, as he operated the griffin in Paris is Melting. *Has a sensitive nose. *Komodo was probably the only character from the Secret Saturdays "rough draft" known as "Cryptids" to be maintained before revision. *Komodo is like a normal dog, protective, hungry, etc. *Komodo is shown to like attention. *Komodo has a sense of humor. *He doesn't like Zon, and seems to be jealous of her due to the attention Zak gives her. *It is possible if Komodo is a miniature ''Megalania Prisca, ''One of the largest Monitor Lizards to live in Australia from the Pleistocene Era (2,588,000 to 11,700 years ago). Or he could be the Monitor Lizard-Like Cryptid, The Buru. Doppelganger *Komodo Monday Category:Characters Category:Non-Human Characters Category:Heroes Category:Saturday family Category:Cryptid Category:Zak's Army Category:Comic book stories Characters